To use the multispecialty team and resources that have already been developed to carry out a broad program of epilepsy studies at the University of Minnesota and the Mayo Clinic, emphasizing studies of immediate clinical relevance. To transmit this information so that it can be used effectively in the community to benefit patients with seizures.